


No Ordinary Family: Searching for the Pandora's Box

by manguso



Category: No Ordinary Family
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguso/pseuds/manguso
Summary: After hunting the 80 Supers and searching for George summer vacation is over and the Powell's returned home for a new school year, J.J. Powell wasn't expecting he would find love again this year especially in the new boy in class, and he certainly wasn't expecting that that the new neighbors in town had superpowers just like them, join the Powell's, the Cotten's and the Wayne's on their quest to retrieve the Pandora's Box from the criminal organization Xeque-mate.





	1. No Ordinary Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own No Ordinary Family just my O.C.s, this is my first No Ordinary Family fanfic I hope you enjoy it  
> Warning this fanfic will include gay relations and probably other relations too.  
> If you don't like to read M/M relationships leave now, you have been warned.  
> "Text" dialogs.  
> 'Text' speaking telepathically.

JJ’s P.O.V.

  Summer was finally over, me and my family spent our entire vacation searching and hunting down the 80 supers that escaped from the governments grasp and even after imprisoning all of the criminals there was no sign of uncle George which was strange since according to them he was on the plane with the criminals.

  We were finally home and a new year of school was starting along with mine and Daphne’s new extra-curricular activities, training with Josh so we could be super-heroes, well Daphne was the only one who technically needed training I had found that all our powers were evolving and my new power was adaptive muscle memory which meant I was able to copy every move I saw, and thanks to that and the training program Josh had us doing I kind of grew over the summer, both me and Daphne grew over this summer and not only physically mostly mentally thanks to our broken hearts and the loss of one of our families closest and oldest friend.

  Under our house we now had built a lair, with supercomputers, a lab, a training room, a small infirmary, a shooting range and my very own technology lab, were only I could touch, it’s a place where I built new toys for us to use to improve our super-hero lives. 

  Katie, Daphne and I were the Support team while dad, mom and Josh were doing what they could outside stopping villains wearing a ski mask and a jumpsuit. We seriously need to get super-hero costumes and names.

  As I was trailing through the corridors of pacific bay high, trying to find my locker, I felt a fist bump into my shoulder.

  “Hey there, bud how was your holiday?” Troy asked.

  “They were fine me and my family spent the entire time traveling.” I answered.

    “Did you hear, looks like we are in the same class, and the class only has two new students that weren’t here last year, and from what I’ve heard she is one hot girl.” Troy said. This guy doesn’t change ever since I meet him last year, but he is a nice friend and it’s thanks to him that I am finally over Natalie, and even after what my family did to theirs last year he is still somebody I can rely on.

  “I’m not interested in dating in the moment Troy you know how bad things were for me last year after Natalie broke up with me. And who’s the other student?” I asked as we were entering our first period and when I entered the room I finally felt it again the feeling I had had when I first met Natalie, no this felling was even more intense my heartbeat started to rise again and my powers started to go out of control he had tan skin, spiky chocolate hair and two captivating gray eyes, he was seated right in the front row, on his left was a girl she was as pale as snow, straight blonde  hair, she had huge breasts and a slim body but the most strange feature was her bloody red eyes, unlike the guy this girl gave me the shivers.

  “Dude, what you say and what your body tells you to do are two completely different things, you only saw her once and you are already mesmerized by her.” Troy said.

  “That’s her? She is so gorgeous and beautiful. However it’s not her that got me like this.” I said and he looked at me shocked.

  “Mr. Powell and Mr. Cotton could you two please sit down.” Said the new chemistry teacher, it wasn’t even the end of the day and she already knew our names, who the hell is this woman. And as soon as turned and saw her face I went into a defensive stance.

  “What the fuck are you doing here?” I asked her.

  “Do you mind I’m your teacher now so you shouldn’t say that word in my class understood, don’t worry I’m not going to do anything to you or your family.” Victoria said.

  “Ok, but if you even dare lay a finger on my family I will.” I was saying before she cut me off.

  “As much as I would like to continue this chit-chat, I have a class to teach so please take your seats.” She said to me.

  Both of us choose a sit and sat down, I was right next to the new student and Troy was right next to me.

  “So let’s start with the introductions my name is Victoria Morrow, my hobbies are spying on people, my age doesn’t matter and I am going to be your chemistry teacher for the rest of the year, now it’s your turn let’s start with you Lara Wayne.” She said looking at the girl right next to the boy.

  “My name is Lara Wayne, I’m 16 years old my hobby is to search for ancient mystical artifacts.” She said, Victoria then looked at the boy and made a sign for him to continue.

  “My name is Alexander Wayne, 15 years old, my hobbies include watching series, playing video-games, and taking care of duchebags.” He said, everyone in the room looked at him. The girls were all eying him with lust while some of the boys where looking with respect others wanted to kill him, he was going to have problems in PE today.

  “Detention for you after class Mr. Wayne.” Veronica said.

  “As you wish Ms. Morrow.” He said to her with a sly smirk, by each second that I heard him talk I was getting more attracted to him. I wanted to kiss those lips look into his gray eyes and get him naked.

  ‘JJ what the fuck are you thinking?’ I could hear my sister inside my head.

  ‘What the hell are you doing I thought I told you not to read my mind.’ I told her through my thoughts.

  ‘Sorry it’s just that your emotions went out of control I thought something was going on with you.’ She said.

  ‘Ok, but don’t do that again, it’s embarrassing having my sister inside my head.’ I said to her.

  ‘Oh, JJ has a crush on a boy, so how hot is he on a scale from 1 to 10?’ she asked me.

  ‘For me 11, I want to get him in bed, have sex with him, I want him to love me’ I said and a blush was starting to make it’s way to my cheeks as I was looking at him, using my ability to peal the layers of clothes that he had. He looked at me and saw my blush and that I was looking at him and sent a grin on my way. Oh god what if he figured me out.

  A guy like him, I would be hanged if he ever finds out what I just thought about doing to him. I tried my best to keep calm and smirked back at him, an action that wasn’t unnoticed by our teacher.

  “Is my class so boring that the both of you are combating your boredom by looking at each other?” She asked, I’m so fucked. “Since the two of you like each other so much why don’t the both of you stay after class for detention.” Ms. Morrow said.

  “Hey that’s not fair, they didn’t do anything now, it’s not their problem that your class is dull.” Troy said defending us.

  “Since you also agree with them why don’t you join them in detention today.” She said, Troy gulped yet he accepted his fate, his dad was probably going to lash out on him today, ever since their mother went to jail he’s been drinking a lot and getting himself in trouble, his family has been surviving thanks to the money my family made through helping the government. Of course it was anonymous and they didn’t even know, I felt really bad for my best friend, I wish there was a way to get his mom out of prison.

  Other than our display at chemistry class the rest of the day went well until PE class when the new coach introduced itself.

  “Hello there, I’m the new coach my name doesn’t matter just call me coach today we are going to play a little game called dodge ball. Lara and Alexander you’ll choose the teams.” The coach said, they choose, me and Troy were the first to go to Alex’s team, during the game every guy in the other team targeted  Alex, yet all of them failed he moved like a pro acrobat, he did multiple back flips and caught two balls throwing them at two of our enemies taking them out.

  When class was finally over, we all went to the locker room, most guys didn’t even change since this was the last class of the day, the ones that were changing were doing it really fast some of them wanted to meet their girlfriends, others wanted to go to work, I on the other hand wasn’t in a hurry, Troy had already changed and went to the detention room, I on the other hand was stalling and looks like I wasn’t the only one Alex was also in the locker room he was only wearing his shorts, I could see a tent in his shorts and I couldn’t stop looking at it, he must have noticed since he started talking to me.

  “Are you having fun watching my boner?” He asked.

  “No, I wasn’t looking at...Sorry it was just that I...” the only words that came out of my mouth were gibberish, his tanned body was giving me the chills, his rock hard abs captivated my eyes, I looked at his eyes and I wanted to get in his shorts and uncover his most private parts, he was getting closer to me making my cock also getting hard.

  In one second his lips were touching mine, this was actually happening I was kissing the new hot guy, and it was him that started the kiss, his lips felt soft and sweet, for some reason I loved kissing him.

  “I hope you liked that because there is going to be a lot of that in the future.” He said to me.

  “What makes you think I want there to be more in the future?” I asked him, putting the most believable face I could, he looked at my crotch and I knew that he had seen right through me, he got closer to me again, close enough that I could feel his breath and hear his heartbeat, he passed his hand through my shorts feeling my private parts.

  “You say that but your junior here says otherwise.” He said to me showing a devious smirk.

  We both got dressed and went to detention, we arrived and the only one inside was Troy sitting annoyed in one of the tables.

  “What took you two so long, it’s been like five minutes since detention started.” He said.

  “Where’s Ms. Morrow?” Alex asked him.

  “She said she had an errand to do so she went outside and said that she would be here at the end.” Troy said.

  “Really, you’ve got to be kidding me.” I said.

  Me and Alex sat down and we spent thirty minutes there doing nothing we didn’t even talk nor get to know each other we just sat there I was thinking of what he had said and I don’t know what he was thinking, Troy was on his phone probably texting to a hot girl that he liked or doing something else, he was the one to finally break the unbearable ice that was inside that room.

  “Let’s play a game.” He said.

  “What do you have in mind?” I asked him.

  “I don’t know.” Troy said.

  “How about never have I ever?” Alex said, both of us looked at him.

  “Don’t we need something to drink to play that game.” I said.

  “Yes we do and that is why I have this.” He said taking a scotch bottle from his bag, and three shot glasses filling the three of them, I looked at Troy and he had a smirk in his face he definitely wanted to play this game.

  “I’ll go first, never have I ever had sex on the first date.” Troy said, Alex picked up the glass and drank its contents and filling the cup again. “You seriously have balls. Now it’s your turn JJ.” Troy said

  “Ok, never have I ever conned someone.” I said, again Alex took  the shoot glass and drank it.

  “Dude what haven’t you done.” Troy said.

  “Never have I ever had my birthday celebrated alone.” Alex said.

  “What do you mean by that?” Troy asked.

  “It means that on your birthday there was only that party.” Alex said, both me and Troy drank, for the first time I felt drink pass through my throat I had never tried something like that before it felt so good.

  “That one is kind of a cheat. If you don’t mind why don’t you tell us why you didn’t drink.” Troy said.

  “Oh don’t be a sore loser, this is my Ace in the hole, as for why I didn’t drink I have three other brothers.” He said.

  “And what does that have to do with you not drinking the cup.” Troy said, but I had understood.

  “You’re quadruplets.” I said.

  “Yes, so instead of having four different birthday parties we have one for us four.” Alex said.

  After some more rounds of never have I ever the game was over and the time was also closing in, Alex was completely drunk so it took me and Troy to get him home luckily Ms. Morrow wasn’t even in the mood to ask what had happened, as we got outside my   sister and Troy’s were already waiting for us in my car, both of them looked at Alex and us and made some strange faces.

  “What the hell happened to him?” Chloe asked.

  “A long story, let’s just give him a ride home.” Troy and I said, we both got in the car dragging our new friend in, there was only one problem now we didn’t know were his house was.

  “So, where does he live?” Daphne asked.

  “We actually don’t know that.” Troy said, I got Alex’s phone and started pressing the touch screen doing my thing trying to find where his house was, I finally figured out where it was and I programmed our GPS to take us to his house.

  As we arrived at his house we found out that he was living in a mansion near our house so we were practically neighbors, the five of us got out of the car and went to the door Daphne rang the doorbell, it didn’t even take a second and the door was being opened by a guy that looked exactly like Alex, he wasn’t kidding when he said he had quadruplets.

  “Hey there my name is Carlos, now what happened to my big brother?” He asked.

  “We kind of were playing never have I ever and he kind of drank to much.” I said to the boy.

  “Oh, and who are you guys?” The boy asked.

  “Sorry, my name is JJ Powell, this is my best friend Troy Cotten we are classmates to your brother and these are our older sisters, Daphne Powell and Chloe Cotten.” I explained to him.

  “I’m sorry did you say Powell and Cotten as in sons of Jim Powell, Stephanie Powell and Dave Cotten and Michelle Cotten?” Carlos asked.

  “Yes.” All of us said at the same time.

  “I can’t believe you played these kids to bring you home A.” Carlos talked to someone probably Alex, but he wasn’t in any condition to talk, but he suddenly straightened up and it was like he never was drunk.

  “I didn’t play them it was a job C. Now all of you inside please.” Alex said, signaling for all of us to step inside we all complied and walked through the ginormous mansion until we entered what looked like a conference room there stood both my parents, both of Troy’s parents, two other boys that looked like Alexander and Lara.

  “Mom?” Both Cotten kids said.

  “What are you doing outside of prison?” Chloe asked, while they both hugged their mother.

  “Well I was but Mr. Wayne paid my bail, so now I only have to do some hours of community service and I am a free woman.” she said.

  “But why would you pay Michelle’s bail? It most have cost a lot, even when we tried to bail her when I became CEO of Global Tech.” Mom asked.

  “Well, Ms. Powell, the Wayne family has really deep pockets, and a lot of people owe us favors, plus she reminds me of my deceased wife and I couldn’t stand have someone that looked a lot like my wife in prison.” Mr. Wayne said.

  “However.” Lara said.

  “There is a catch and that is why we called all of you here.” Mr. Wayne said.

  “And what is that catch?” My mom asked.

  “We need both of your families particular skills.” Alex’s dad said.

  “What do you mean with that?” Ms. Cotten asked, Mr. Wayne touched on some buttons in front of the chair a hologram appeared in the middle with a box it had Ancient Greek inscriptions on it.

  “This is the Pandora’s Box an Ancient Mystical Artifact said to contain all the evils of the world, its current location is unknown, we need both your families to locate and retrieve it.” Mr. Wayne said.

  “So you want us to steal it?” Mom said.

  “Kind of.” One of Alex’s brothers said.

  “We don’t know where it is, but we need to find out, that’s why we need the Powel’s, and we need the Cotten’s to steal it back if necessary.” Alex said.

  “You said steal it back, what does that mean?” Daphne asked.

  “Yes, the Pandora’s Box was bought by the Wayne family a long time ago, it’s an Artifact of immense power and in the wrong hands it can destroy the world.” Carlos said.

  “A few years ago a criminal organization called Xeque-Mate stole some of the artifacts that were stored in Wayne’s vault in our Family house in London. So can I count on you?” Mr. Wayne said.

  “We will need to think about it.” My dad and Mr. Cotten said.


	2. No Ordinary Date

JJ’s P.O.V.

  I couldn’t believe this did Alex use me all of this time, I hope not I really liked him, my family and I left the Wayne’s after the talk with the Wayne family, we arrived home and we had to decide what we were going to do.

  “So what are we going to do?” My father asked.

  “I think we should help them, they did free Michelle.” My mother said.

  “I think we shouldn’t, all the time I was there I was trying to read their thoughts but I couldn’t it’s as if they were blocking me.” Daphne said.

  “What about you JJ?” My dad asked.

  “I think we should help them, if what they say is true and the Pandora’s Box is as dangerous as they say we need to get it.” I said to my parents.

  “Looks like we will help them.” My dad said after me and Daphne went to bed.

  The next day at school everything was normal I hadn’t seen Alex yet, but I wanted to I needed to ask if what happened in the locker room was just a rouse or he actually meant it, I was so distracted in my thoughts that I didn’t feel the presence of someone close to me until he banged on the locker next to mine.

  “You know yesterday after the conversation I thought we could talk.” Alex said.

  “Talk about what?” I asked him.

  “You know what, I’m attracted to you and your attracted to me so how about we go have some fun after classes.” Alex said.

  “Ya sorry but I can’t I have some activities after class that I can’t postpone.” I said.

  “Oh come on I’m sure you can reschedule training with your uncle, I’m sure your Adaptive Muscle Memory can learn more in one day then anyone in a month.” He said to me, for a minute I thought I couldn’t breathe.

  “What do you mean with Adaptive Muscle Memory?” I tried to act dumb.

  “Are you really going to fake it JJ.” He said to me, I looked to him and I knew then that I couldn’t underestimate him, when he said he needed the Powell’s this is probably what they meant.

  “Please don’t tell anyone.” I said.

  “I won’t if you go on a date with me.” Alex said.

  “Fine.” I said to him.

  For the rest of the day classes went well and as soon as classes were over Alex pulled me out of class, he pushed me into a dark alley and started kissing me, he was a little aggressive but it felt so good, my mind was being clouded, after some seconds I started to give in and started to kiss back we stood there kissing for a while until we finally separated so we could breath.

  “Was that good?” He asked me.

  “Are you kidding me that was great, where are we going now?” I asked.

  “How about a movie.” He said.

  “That sounds good.” I told him, and kissed him it was a sloppy kiss but it still felt good.

  We both held each other’s hand and were on our way, as we arrived at the cinema there was nobody there I thought it was kind of strange after class nobody was there normally it would be filled with teenagers going on dates, we got near the entrance and I saw the closed sign on the door.

  “That’s weird why is the cinema closed?” I asked to no one in particular.

  “That’s because my family now owns it and I made a private reservation for us.” He said to me, I blushed for some reason this guy is able to make me lose control in seconds, he opened the door and we were in he took us to the projection room and we decided on what movie to see, as soon as the movie was decided we played it and went to the room, we sat on the front row and watched it, halfway through the movie Alex put his arm around me and I leaned in to him I loved feeling the heat of his body I hope he also felt the same as me, this was the moment I finally understood I was falling head over heels for Alexander Wayne.

  We stood there the rest of the movie it was all going well until my sister telepathically called me.

  ‘JJ where are you?’ My sister asked me.

  ‘At the cinema I’m busy right now, so how about you go away.’ I said to her.

  ‘Well, we’ve got a super problem looks like a new super is in town, he’s terrorizing the school. Dad and mom want you to come home right away.’ Daphne said.

  “I just remembered something I have to do.” I said placing a soft kiss on his lips.

  “Don’t you mean your sister reminded you of something?” he said to me, again how the hell did he know, before he let me leave he pushed me into a deep kiss.

  “So did you like our date?” he asked me.

  “Ya, it was good, how about next time I ask you out.” I said to him.

  “Sure, why not. But I hope you ask me fast because I can’t wait for our second date.” He said to me.

  “How about tonight, 8 o’clock?” I asked him.

  “Sure, where do we meat?” He asked me.

  “I’ll catch you at your house.” I said.

  “Ok, see you then.” He said.

  “See you then.” I said, I left the cinema and went home.

  As soon as I arrived home, I went down to the lair Katie and Daphne were already there, I could see mom, dad and Joshua through the computer they were fighting this super that could control fire just like Theo, but unlike him this one could control his powers better, he moved differently, his speed was also out of this world, my mom was having a little trouble catching him, but only because he fired fire balls against her really fast.

  My dad tried going against him and stroke him sending him flying a few feet back but he got right up.

  “I heard of you guys, a few people thinking they are superheroes, I’m shocked that Xeque-mate hasn’t killed  you yet our sent an assassin, I was lucky to find new prey, if I kill you guys here, I’ll probably be promoted from a Pawn to a Knight or even a Bishop.” The guy said, wait he is from Xeque-mate. I went to my phone and dialed Alex’s number, the phone rang one time and he picked up.

  “Yellow, what’s up, I am sure you still aren’t at my house since I just arrived.” He said.

  “No, there is something more important I need to talk to you, a member of Xeque-mate is at school.” I said.

  “Don’t worry about it tell your mom, dad and the King guy to gain some time, reinforcement is on its way.” He said.

  “Ok.” I said to him and ended the call, I quickly went to the computer and told my parents what Alex had said.

  Not long after I could see four guys in all black from head to toe you could only see their eyes, one of them ran faster than my mom and created a whirlwind around the guy making him go nuts.

  “I’m going to kill you all.” The guy said, he concentrated and started creating a giant fireball and threw it at my parents and the black vest dudes.

  “Disintegrate” As soon as one of the dudes said this word the earth started to shake and some of it started to disintegrate even the fireball started to be affected and before it could touch anyone it disappeared in to nothing.

  The other two who hadn’t done anything went against the guy in close quarter combat and it didn’t take long for them to subdue the guy and restrain him with some glowing handcuffs and knocking him out.

  “Who the hell are you?” My mom asked.

  “We prefer reviling ourselves in your lair if it isn’t too much to ask.” One of them said.

  “Ya sure why not.” My dad said and they all came to the lair after they arrived they all took the black cloth that was covering their faces reviling to be none other than the quadruplets.

  “I think you have a lot of questions.” Alex Said.

  “Well, for starters how the hell do you have powers?” My mom asked.

  “We’ve had them since we were born.” The one with the glasses said.

  “So what do we do now, our family has decided to help yours in retrieving the Pandora’s Box.” My dad said.

  “Then first things first Daphne you need to read that guys mind, try to find out where is Xeque-mates headquarters.” Alex said to Daphne.

  “I can’t read his mind like that, for me to read his mind he needs to be thinking about it.” Daphne said.

  “You don’t know the full extent of your powers Daphne, let Daniel here teach you.” Alex said, all of us turned towards the kid with the black eye patch over his right eye.

  “My ability allows me to see in to the future and the past which means I can help you learn how to control your ability better by accessing your future selves.” Daniel said, he took his eye patch off and looked directly in to my sisters eyes his eye turn in to a golden color and he and my sister were locked in a trance.

  “What’s going on with them?” Joshua asked.

  “They are in a trance Daniel is showing her, her future so she can learn how to better use her abilities.” Carlos said.

  “Well, I am going home, I have a date with someone in two hours.” Alex said.

  “Aren’t you new in town, how do you already have a date?” My dad asked.

  “I work fast Mr. Powell.” He said and with that he was gone, I didn’t even see him.

  “So I guess Alex has super speed.” I said to all of them.

  “Nop, I got super speed. He has Power Replication.” Carlos said, all of us that were in that room were shocked.

  “Well, I also have to go I made an appointment with someone.” I said to everyone and was on my way I went upstairs and took a shower when I finished I looked at the mirror and saw my body the body I had fell in love with during the summer all the hard work paid off, I went to my room with the towel around my waist, I took one of my black Calvin Klein with a white waistband boxer briefs, I put some black skinny jeans, with a v-line stripped t-shirt and black running shoes, I went to the bathroom and stilled my hair, I can’t believe we are going on a second date on the same day as our first this is going well.

  Now where was I going to take him, since I didn’t know I got my phone and dialed my best friends’ number. I waited until he finally picked up.

  “Hey, what’s up?” Troy said.

  “I need your help, I’m going on a date with someone and I have no clue on where to take them.” I said to him through the phone.

  “Oh is this someone that has tanned skin, and grey eyes?” He asked me.

  “Yes, and come on help me please.” I said to him.

  “Fine there’s this bar that I think the both of you will like.” He said.

  “You do know I’m underage.” I said to him.

  “And. I’ve been in and out of bars.” He said.

  “Ok, where is the bar?” I asked.

  “I’ll send you the address.” He said, and ended the call a few seconds later I received the address, I put my helmet and went to my bike, I turned on the engine and was on my way to get my date not much time passed since we were practically neighbors and I arrived at his house, I got off the bike and went to the door, I pressed the doorbell and not long after Carlos was at the door.

  “Hey, are you looking for Alex?” He asked.

  “Yes, we have something planned.” I said.

  “Don’t you mean you have a date?” He said, I was a little shocked “Take care of my big brother, he really likes you maybe you can make him more human.” He finished, suddenly Alex appeared over the door, and he was wearing blue jeans and a light pink shirt with white sneakers he looked great, I wanted to just pull him into a kiss but I was restraining myself.

  “So let’s go?” I said to him.

  “Ya.” We both went to my bike I putted on my helmet and gave my spare one to Alex, I turned on the engine and we were on our way.

  We finally arrived at the bar and once we got in I finally understood why Troy said that we would like this bar, it was full of men from different ages and ethnicities they all were dancing at the loud music that was coming from the stereo a lot of them weren’t wearing any shirts they were all so hot.

  “I didn’t know you were a bar kind of guy.” He said to me.

  “I’m not I have no clue why the hell I brought you here.” I said to him, he got close to me and pulled me in to the dancefloor he started dancing.

  “Come on dance with me.” He said, and so I did I wanted to see him happy and that was what I was seeing.

  After dancing for half an hour he putted his hand around me and pushed me in to a kiss and we stayed like that for a long time.

  It felt really good to be with him.

  “Do you want a drink JJ?” He asked.

  “Ya, why not.” I said.

  “I’ll go get some be right back.” He said, and he went to the bartender, not much time after a couple of guys came near me and wanted to have a dance I told them I was here with someone but they started to through themselves at me.

  “I said let go.” I said to one of the five guys but he didn’t listen instead he continued touching my body, in a flash he let go and I could only hear the man screaming in pain.

  “He said let go.” Alex said to the guy twisting his arm to the point where it was almost breaking “Don’t you even dare touch my boyfriend again do you hear me.” He said to the guy and let him go “Now scram before I kill you all.” Alex said to them and they were all gone.

  “Are you ok?” He asked me, his scary face now completely filled with worry towards me.

  “Yes, can we go or do you want to stay here a little more?” I asked him.

  “We can go if that is what you want.” He said to me, I held his hand and pushed him out of there, we both got on my bike and we rode of as soon as we arrived at his home he got off the bike, he stood there looking at ground.

  “I’m sorry for the way I acted at the club and I’m sorry for calling you my boyfriend, even if we technically aren’t dating.” He said, I took my helmet of and planted a kiss on his soft lips.

  “Don’t be sorry for protecting me and don’t be sorry for calling me your boyfriend, I like the ring of it Alex and JJ.” I said.

  “So does this mean that we are officially dating?” He asked me.

  “Hell ya. See you tomorrow at school.” I said to him and left riding home happy that I fell in love again.


End file.
